


Spooky Stories to tell

by Barrel2s1cool, BrocksAngel90, Faolan_Orion, Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Trick 'r Treat (2008), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bars and Pubs, Blood and Gore, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Impregnation, Jeff is in this story, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Poor Lester, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: Each chapter was different from one other but for anyone interested in any of the stories, I will add you as co-author.E for gore,violence,sex,etc.And Jeff The Killer is in it.





	1. Rules

One person will write story with two or more characters (ex: Kane and Daniel), add an AU (ex: werewolves) and a summary.  
What is allowed?:  
Horror Stories  
Smut  
Lemons  
Creepypasta  
Recreations of Horror Films  
What is NOT Allowed: Age-Play  
SCAT/Watersports  
Angst  


Chapter 1: Barrel2s1cool  
Chapter 2:Barrel2s1cool  
Chapter 3: Barrel2s1cool  
Chapter 4: BrocksAngel90  
Chapter 5: Barrel2s1cool


	2. Trick r Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happen if break a jack-o-lantern in Trick r Treat. Maybe Sam will kill you.

October 31:  
Beatrice stared at Kane and Daniel yelling, "I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" "I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Beatrice stared at them and sigh, "Loving life." Beatrice pick up a jack-o-lantern before remembering that she can't blow out a jack-o-lantern until November 1 which is the next morning. Beatrice finally replied, "Will you be quiet, people are trying to sleep." Daniel let out a sigh and Kane nodded, Beatrice groaned and lay on the couch, she was going be Eleven from Stranger Things so she had her long locks chopped off and had the clippers to become Eleven, she didn't cry but give any one that death glare, for most women would sob their eyes out but not Beatrice, she had endure physical and psychological training before this, Beatrice already know the rules of Halloween and no way in heaven she never going to break one rule and if she does, hell will be on earth for like one thousands years or more. Kane relaxed on the couch while Daniel was eating a salad and Beatrice lay on the floor like a plank as an attempt to ease her tired legs from all of the walking they had to do, unware of the three, two teenagers are outside, one of them is holding a jack-o-lantern in his hands and before then, the teenage begin smashing the pumpkins yelling out, "This is fun as hell!!!" as his friend ask, "Is it dangerous or even rude." and then the white sheet attack the teenager who is one smashing pumpkins, "AHHHH BOBBY! HELP ME!!!!!" as Bobby back up in fear as he saw a child dressed in pajamas and a burlap mask with stitch and holding a pumpkin lollipop then he yell, "Ryan..........Loook...out!" as a pumpkin lollipop slit Ryan's throat as his blood sprayed from the wound as Ryan suddenly perished from the blood loss due to his jugular vein being slashed. Bobby ran off, screaming his head off. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beatrice open the door with a bowl of candy ready and she notice a kid, the kid was wearing dirty orange pajamas and a burlap sack, Beatrice smiled as she give the kid a Hershey bar. As Beatrice mumbled, "Your Welcome." as the kid wearing the sack walked off. Then Beatrice notice blood on the grass and saw a dead guy with his throat slit wide open by some blade. At first she was surprised, she is a horror junkie and she believe anyone who loved horror or gore might be horror writers or directors in the making. She knows he never deserve this madness.


	3. Hypnotized

As two women was walking in the woods, in the darkness seven neon green tentacles charged toward them as the girls turn around and the two let out a scream.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dren walked in the garage wearing a tank top and shorts, he went to the treadmill to start it up but the start button won't work, then he sigh, "This treadmill is not working. I guess I'm going to fix." Dren had notice a tentacle coming toward him, confused Dren was about to touch until 7 more came out of the darkness and suddenly they grab Dren's wrists and starting rubbing his hard on through his shorts and now the young man was blushing in pleasure, shocked by the tentacles, then suddenly, the tentacles pulled down his shorts and boxers, exposing him in the garage as he felt the tentacles spreading his legs, Dren then felt something enter his asshole and wrapping around his dick as he moaned out in pleasure, muttering, "P-pl-ple-please.......... m-more I-I w-wan-want m-m-mo-mo-mor-more." as tentacle hit his prostate hard, then Dren finally orgasm, cumming on the ground, his stomach and wall as the tentacle kept pumping in and it's goes on and on and on until Dren felt something wet seeping out of his ass and on his shoes, Dren mewled slightly when the tentacles slipped out and let go of him, then the tentacles disappeared leaving Dren on the ground who is panting heavily and shivering from the wetness.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ahhhhhh......O....h.... F-uck....." a moan echoed through the woods as the tentacles had their fun with the girl, spasm after spasm until she was becoming nothing but a slave to the tentacles. Then finally she orgasm as the tentacles came into her.


	4. Bad Moon Rising

Seth Rollins was bored as hell, it was Halloween and his parents were busy buying a dowry for his and Jessabelle's wedding, since they are kids, their dreams are getting married had started at party, but they are too young to hold a responsibility and Jessabelle was very bossy


	5. Halloween Costume

It was Halloween night with people dancing and stuff, kids going house to house


	6. The Curse of La Magra and Thorn

Jimmy Hudson hummed to himself quietly when suddenly Slam! the door open as Beatrice, his half half-sister ran and yelled, "Hey Jimmy, hold her for a bit."


End file.
